And Then There Were None
by YAZAKU
Summary: What happened if muse was in Attack On Titan? Read this story if you want to know but there will be a little twist that changed the whole story. Warning: There will be lots of Mature Contents include death, suicide, murdered, blood, cursing, rape etc.


Chapter 1

-Apple and honey.

The jam in the tea is apricot.

I threw the silver

Teaspoon against the wall.-

* * *

Human used to be the superior of the earth.

But one fateful day.

Everything changed.

In the colossal everlasting tunnel far away,

inside in the unreachable heart of mother nature. The cement wall is replaced by the trees with their woody perennial plant. standing straight like a soldier saluting the high in stature body of the mindless unknown creatures.

Every animal is feared by them with their humanoid figure with their sickly smiles glued to their face forever.

Our old superior caged themselves with

three walls that are large structures that surround the remaining territory of the humanity inhabits. They were built more than a century ago. It's quite impressive that humanity still does alive after all the war between their most feared enemy.

And the wall is their last hope before the humanity fade away with small remaining bones on the grounds, to be remembered with their existed in this unfair environment.

For the survivors to hope to be found.

To be remembered

They have to fight till the dead as long they still can carry on humanity future on the brave soldier's shoulders, going outside their comfort zone.

With determination in

every soldier's eyes

to be at least grasping the sky.

It's a living nightmare

It ain't fair

Whilst soldiers see every dead

For pity let a tear be shed

* * *

"Come here you brat!" yelled an angry voice with a hint of revengeful passion in the distance while the raven-haired took a sharp left and continued to run away. She felt that her legs can give up any seconds and collapse on the cold ground whilst her heart beating quicker than the common speed. She cursed why she wasn't careful with her surrounding and almost gotten beaten to death.

The darkness ruled the rawky small street, only the small torches give a small light.

She hopes that there is no dead end.

As she touches her wounded right hand.

A huge gash on her pale skin travelling by her arms to her legs with crimson liquids dripping down. She groaned and brought her left hand to her side. There is one such problem she needs to shake off. A man she stole something from him. The reason, why she got hurt with his knife dancing on her body as she screamed from agony and get attention from somebody. But they never came.

All the violation for just a single bread?

She wanted to laugh badly how absurd people can be.

Just running after a homeless poor 7-year-old girl that almost starved to death. And wanted to get the bread even though they can buy a new one? She scoffed and continued to be safe with sadness glimpses in her eyes.

Thinking about the terrible event that happened.

Her family were quite poor and they cannot gain any money anymore after all they are standing in the danger zone. The debt is piling up with the stack that needed to be payback by a certain amount of money. It was foolish to accept by unknown people to beg so they can have some cash to survive including her father. He only wants that his family don't starve out and give them a better future than himself.

But the heartbroken moments when the raven-haired saw her father died in front of her eyes. Stabbed everywhere and everywhere, the crimson liquid makes a pool of blood with his last word she heard.

"Survive Nico."

Tears fell down and rushed to his side

However it was, blocked by a tall guy.

"Sorry kiddo, but your dad didn't pay the debt." He said with a hint of disgust.

Blood boiling inside her and her crimson eyes turned more shades of darker.

"It's your turn." He smiled and grabbed his knife from her father corpse. He then mumbled softly saying how easy his job really was and walked towards her.

She gritted her teeth with hateful in her eyes and without her command.

She attacked him.

In a flash, the raven-haired girl was holding a knife and was staring with her crimson eyes at the dead corpse under her feet. She knew what she did but cannot believe she did that. Foods coming up from her stomach and fell off to the ground like a waterfall. She vomited and she can taste the acid on her tongue. It was a disgusting taste that she wanted her tongue to cut off so she won't taste it anymore. Her eyes twitched crazily looking at to different sides.

Without knowing herself, she standstill glued to the ground and her eyes are fixed on the chopped arm from her beloved one. And finally, she collapses on the ground with pupils moist with deep vermilion, on her clothes fluttering in the same sweet colour, Upon these childish cheeks may scarlet drip, her legs collapse from the throbbing. Controlled by sweet hallucination, surrounded by dead corpses.

Including her other family members died with the same fate as her father.

Memories haunted behinds her as she sprints away and she finally sees other people in the distant far away. She sighed in relief and yet she felt someone staring behinds her back. The raven-haired gulped and turned around.

It was the man she was trying to get away from. In few seconds he threw a knife to her face. In a matter of time, she ducked and panicking rushed through her body, immediately in a defence position.

"Oh my, A little thief trying to steal my stuff. How foolish are yah kiddo? Do yah want to a death wish? Imma have a fun time here hehehe..."He chuckled and grabbed his pocket knife. The knife has a black handle with descriptions on the blade and looks quite sharp to be exact.

It's going to be hard without any combat skills and the chance to be alive is slim.

She needs to think quickly before the reaper goes after her and end her life.

"I only stole one bread. Was it that so troublesome to not buy another one."

She spoke with a hint of irritation.

"Or you just some greedy bastard that doesn't like to share. Oh, that's why nobody like you with your ugly face. I bet if you look in the mirror, the mirror destroy it their own."

Maybe her sarcasm makes the situation worse as she sweats dropped

"How dare yah bitch! I will teach yah lesson to not mess with an adult!" He yelled and runs towards her. He swiftly moved his knife to her chest and tried to make a cut but this time the misfortune took the spotlight and red mark appeared on her chest. She gasped from the sudden upside event that strikes toward her, letting painful new experiences she really wasn't hoping to get. She needs to find a way to escape this tight situation without hurting herself furthermore. She hissed from the pain whilst the man laugh manically. The little girl trying to escape now but was interrupted when the man grabs a fist-full her raven hair, dragging her forcefully back and slammed her toward the wall. She coughed from the sudden hard contact behinds her and yelled to stay away from her but her attacker chuckled and continued his wrongdoing.

"What should I do with yah little one? If I look closely, yah aren't that bad looking. Too bad you're too young but do I look like I will care about that hmmm?" He grabbed her chin whilst his other hand holding her arms up. His face coming closer to her as she shrugged to escape. The girl cringed when she smelled the alcohol. He chuckled at the poor attempts and was trying to kiss her but the raven-haired spat his face.

"You little slut!" He yelled and was choking the girl. Her lungs cannot collect any oxygen and struggle furthermore as she was trying to kick him but slowly her eyes go slight open and close but the fight just started. She cannot think straight as she battling to still wake up.

Tears forming and she cannot escape anymore. Must her life ended up like this?

In fact, she is still young and could've done something in her life escaping this horrible place but she cannot deny this place is her 'home'.

After all here is where she was born and used to had a family

but sadly she lost anything she has.

Everything that is dear to her.

Everything vanished she loved.

Now stuck in this lonely world.

Now holding her last breath

Before her deadrise up.

"Survive Nico."

No, she cannot give up yet anymore. She vowed herself she is going to survive for him and yet she forgot what she promised?

She has to survive for him.

Also for her mother and her siblings.

She will survive and escape this city for her family.

 **"NOT TODAY. I WILL NOT DIE TODAY, I WILL SURVIVE!"** her piercing eyes dagger straight her attacker's eyes and yelled.

The man was shocked by her outburst and thought she finally died but oh man he was wrong and he finally felt something on his throat snapping him from his thoughts.

Somehow he felt goosebumps and dark aura somewhere close as he gulped to look at the girl's eyes. Her eyes were like a dead as a doll and her crimson eyes became shades of darker then he remembered. He also saw a smile tugging on her lip and he freaks out.

The dark alley was filled with a tone of screams coming from his shrivelling throat, that melody becomes a rainbow of Vermillion. This hue of slaughtering him, spraying in such a sweet deep colour. To it dyed by his red rain Ascending this beautiful view, there she laughed evilly.

 **"Hey wake up. Come up play with me. You said something fun but too bad the fun ended here whilst I just merely touch you."**

She crouched and poked his head. She sighed under her breath from this disappointing moment. She wishes she can play with him a little longer.

"Well see you in hell~!" She smiles and walked away leaving the mess she made.

* * *

 **-1723 words-**

Author's Note:

So what did you think about my first chapter? Quite interesting right? As you notice, Nico has a split personality when she in danger. I kind of like her twisted side and the reason why she acted like this because of her family dead triggered her demon inside and her eyes became darker and more dangerous. At the first part, she looked innocent but when you go further into the story. She... Is different. The story became dark and I like that way

But don't worry the other characters will come out soon and don't forget did you find some references then here is your reward~!

But now we have to end this chapter and see you the next time~!

-YAZA


End file.
